the best worst day ever
by kaitlyn chase
Summary: clary and jace have been dating for a year now, everything is peaceful until...everything turns to shit.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear readers,_

_Sorry for not posting in a LONG time. I have been super busy. I thought I would take a break on all the Percy Jackson and heroes of Olympus fan fiction and focus a little bit on the mortal instruments and other stuff. I will most likely be finishing daughter of the owl soon. Thanks for understanding._

_Yours in demigodishness,_

_Kaitlyn chase_

Clary POV

It was about 10 in the morning when the bad news started. I had just woken up to a text from jace.

The text read:

Jace: I can't make it to our date tonight.

I frowned down at the phone and texted back:

Clary: why?

Jace: reasons

Clary: just tell me!

Jace: got2go, love yah

At this point I was pretty mad. Why does jace have to be so vague? I got out of bed despite the disappointment and anger, and went down stairs for breakfast. My mom had breakfast already made and on the table. I slumped to my seat and began to eat. My mom had always been able to sense when something was wrong, so naturally she confronted me on it.

"Isn't someone a ray of sunshine" she said sarcastically. She smiled as she cooked, which annoyed the heck out of me." What's wrong?"

I wasn't really in the mood for talking but I did anyway. "Jace cancelled on me today"

"Why?"

"Never said"

"You don't think he is…." She started, but I cut her off because that isn't what I wanted to hear/think about. Jocelyn served breakfast and I started to eat. Mid-chew there was a knock at the door. My mom went to the door as I sat and ate breakfast. There was a wall in between me and the door so I could only hear what was said.

"Hello Jocelyn, nice to see you"


	2. chapter 2: jace POV

Jace POV

I set my phone down on my bedside table. 'Clary probably hates me right now' I thought to myself. I got out of bed and went to the closet. While I was in the process of pulling on my shirt someone knocked on my bedroom door .I finished with my shirt and went to the door. Isabelle was standing there in the door, smiling.

"So when is it?" she asked me. She held up her was on the text I had just sent her before I texted clary.

"6;00"

"She is going to love it"

"Don't tell clary!"

"Kk". She skipped away. I followed her down the hall. Once we were outside we turned down the street to the flower shop off North Street. I checked my watch: 10:35. Great! I had 8 hours to plan the best date ever. We walked in silence to the shop, until my phone was Jocelyn.

"Hey Jocelyn"

"Jace it's its clary" she sounded really scared.

"Clary what's wrong" I tried to sound calm but inside I was as scared as she sounded. What the heck was wrong? Whoever did this to her would pay!

"Jace. I can't say much, he's going to come back soon but I have been stolen" she was whispering and I could barely hear her. I must have looked scared because Isabelle mouthed the words 'what's wrong'

"Clary do you know where you are?"

She stared to cry "not really, all I know is that I'm in the basement of what looks like a bank. I think we are on_" her voice trailed off and I heard a voice in the background, yelling. "I love you" clary said then the call discounted.

I stood there for what could have been 10 minutes before izzy spoke.

"Jace, what happened to clary?"

"Clary has been kidnapped" I said slowly. I was still in shock. I knew who had kidnapped her. "By valentine"


	3. dear readers

Dear Readers,

I'm going to be camping over the weekend. "Why is that news?" you may ask….well it means no new chapters of the best worst day ever . I will try to publish one on either Sunday or Monday. So see you on probably Monday. Also please review so I can improve my !


	4. Chapter 3

Jocelyn POV

I woke up on my couch. My head felt like it had been hit by a truck and I was bleeding. I sat up but my head screamed in protest.

"Oh my god,clary!" I said out loud. I quickly reached to the coffee table where my purse was. I searched through my whole bag but I couldn't find my cell phone. "Damn it valentine!"

I tried to stand, but I was far too dizzy. So instead I dropped to the carpet and crawled to the kitchen. Once there, I lifted myself up to the landline, ignoring the pain, and dialed Luke. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hey joc_" he started.

"Clary's been kidnapped!" I was really trying to keep it together, I hated to cry.

"I'm coming over, stay there. I'll be there in 10 minutes" then he hung up. I slid down to the floor and just cried. Why would he take her? The phone rang one minute later and I shot up to get it. Hope burned inside me that maybe it was clary.

"Clary?" I asked into the phone.

All hope escaped me as I heard the voice. "no jace"

"jace I really can't talk right now" I said. I felt dizzy and sad and I didn't really want to talk to anyone else except Luke.

"Jocelyn I think I know where clary is" A rush of overwhelming sense of hope came over me. My thoughts became a blur and I couldn't speak.

After a while I spoke "meet me at the institute in 20 minutes"

"I'm afraid clary may not have 20 minutes"

"Where do you think she is?" I asked. He didn't respond for a moment and I got worried. Then he sighed into the phone and in a tone so low I could barely hear him, he responded.

"She is in Idris"

_Dear readers,_

_I wanted to say that there is going to be a flash back in the next chapter. This chapter happens an hour after chapter 2. What happened during that hour? How does jace know where clary is? Those questions will be answered in chapter 4. it would mean a lot if you could review so I can improve the story and get some idea's for the other chapters. thanks. see you guys Monday!_

_Yours in demigodishness (and in shadowhunterness)  
kaitlyn Chase_


	5. Chapter 4

_Dear readers,_

_I am SO SORRY about not posting for over two week. Please don't be made at me! Also thank you all very much for the positive means a lot to me. So as I promised here is the flashback chapter. Enjoy!_

_Ps. I will try to make my chapters longer._

_Yours in demigodishness (and shadowhunterness)_

_Kaitlyn chase _

Isabelle's POV

We ran down the street to Magnus's, Jace ten steps ahead of me. I loved clary and worried for her but jace looked about ready to cry. He really loved clary. One we got there jace ran up to the door with me trailing behind.

"Magnus, Answer this door now!" jace pounded on the door for what seemed like forever before Magnus came to the door. He was wearing neon pink sparkly pants (thank god) and a red sparkly tank top. He didn't look pleased to see us.

"What do you want jace"

"Clary has been kidnapped. Can you find out where she is?"

Magnus stood there studded; he didn't speak for a minute.

"Well?" jace asked angrily. I could tell he was loosening his patience.

"I have known Clary for many years" he paused to think. "I think I know what to do, but this might not work"

"We'll do anything to get Clary back" jace said. I have never seen Jace this determined, in my life.

Magnus lead us into his little apartment. The walls and decor were the same as the first time we came here with clary. Everything was sparkly and colorful (as usual). He made us stay in the living room while he went into his bed room. After a while of dead silence from the bedroom, Magnus came out. He looked sad.

"I'm so sorry" he started. "But clary is in Idris"

At that point jace totally lost it. He almost attacked Magnus, if it wasn't for me he probably would have. I made him sit down to cool down. After a while he spoke.

"I'm going to call Jocelyn"

_Flash forward to after the call with Jocelyn and about an hour later_

Clary POV

After all the crap I have been through this day, jace cancelling was the worst. The bag around my face came off and suddenly I could breath. I was obviously in a basement but it was almost completely dark. All I could see was a staircase and a few shelves. The witch light valentine had left me was sitting a few feet away from where I was chained up. I didn't notice valentine standing right next to me until he slapped me.

"Clary!"

"What the fuck, valentine" I said to him, he looked shocked for only a moment. He picked up the witch light and carried it with him as he went up the stairs. As he left, the room became completely dark. This gave me a chance to think. Is jace cheating on me? He probably is! I thought with a sinking feeling. I sat there in the dark remembering all the good times jace and I have had. My phone rang from in my bra where I hid it from valentine. I got it and saw that it was Isabelle.

"Isabelle?" I said in a whisper.

"No its jace"

"Oh". I was surprised by the bitterness in my voice, but I didn't apologize. Why should I?

"Don't sound so happy to see me" he said. He sounded like he had been crying but there was a joking sound also in his voice. Crying? Jace? I was probably imagining it.

"Wait!" I said "don't you mean hear"

"No really. I'm in Idris! Do you know where you are?"

I thought for a second, but I knew where I was. It must be the _Nephilim in me. "Yeah" I said. I didn't know how he would handle it. "I'm in the wayland manor" _

_Sorry for the crappy chapter….it's late and it's been 2 weeks. Please don't un-follow! I promise to write more. I moved, and I don't have a working computer there (thanks mom) so I will try to post a new chapter every day this weekend starting NOW!_


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

Jace Pov

I almost dropped the phone. Why would valentine take her there? Then it hit is the last place I would of expected. Clever valentine but I will get my clary back.

"Where is valentine now?" I ask her. I hope she can't tell how of edge I am.

"I don't know. He left the room about 10 minutes before you called"

"I will get you out, I promise. Nothing will stop me!" I said. Then I said something I never thought I would ever say to a girl. "And clary"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

Isabelle was next to me and started squealing. She started jumping up and down and clapping like a seal.

"Jace" clary whispered to me." Valentine is back. I have to go" then the call was lost. Isabelle had stopped her fangirling and was back to business.

"Let's go kick some valentine ass" Isabelle yelled and ran down the hill. I kept her pace as we ran away from Alicante. The road was rocky and izzy and I both kept tripping. The sky was turning dark and I checked my watch. 4:00 Pm. Only two more hours. When we got to the manor, both I and izzy were ready. This is the last time, valentine that you hurt the people I love.

"Ready izzy?"

"Hell yeah!"

We ran to the door and kicked it open. The door exploded in a fit of splintering wood.

"Honey, I'm home" I whispered to myself. Izzy smiled and we ran down the hall. The house looked almost exactly how it used to. Except that it was covered in dust and there were white sheets covering most of the furniture. We ran into the library and I remembered the secret basement. I start knocking books of the shelf as I did with clary. Izzy just stared at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing jace? I know your mad at you dad but we have to find clary!"

I stopped for a second. "When clary and I came here for the book of the white, we found a secret basement."

"Oh" she said. After that we were both silent as we knocked books off the shelf. Finally the ground opened and the stairs to go down into the basement appeared. Izzy looked impressed as she stared down the staircase. We walked down the stairs, witch light in hand. Once at the bottom we saw figure illuminated by our witch lights. It was obviously a female but It was too big to be clary.

"Clary?" I asked the figure. I got closer and closer until I saw a bag over the ladies head. I pulled it off and found out who the person was. Her read hair was sweaty and her mouth was tapped. She was knocked out but it was obviously her.

"Jocelyn?" I said to the women. She didn't move, and that worried me. I pulled out my stele and started to draw a healing rune on her. Even after the rune, she didn't wake up.

"How are we going to find clary?" Isabelle asked from the other side of the very dark room. I tried another rune and it still didn't work. I pounded the floor in frustration. Why valentine? Why take clary AND Jocelyn? Why? I wasn't getting any closer to finding clary and now Jocelyn is hurt.

"Jace, its ok" Isabelle said. She was by his side. "We WILL find clary"

I knew she was just trying to help me. I thought hard about where I knew valentine would go next. I thought of it. Of course! He would take her back to New York.

"Izzy. You take Jocelyn to the penhallows. Maybe they can help"

"And WHERE do you think you are you going?". I knew Isabelle hated to not be able to come,but Jocelyn needed help and I needed to get clary.

"To get clary".

Sorry that it wasn't very long. I'm trying to make the chapters longer. I really am! Will jace find clary in New York? Find out in the next chapter which will probably be tomorrow. Don't forget to review and follow for more .

Ps. In this fan fiction, the wayland manor didn't explode in city of glass.

Yours in shadowhunterness,

Kaitlyn chase.


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

_Dear readers,_

_I apologize in advanced for the bad words I put into this chapter and my whole fan fiction. Sorry! I also wanted to say thanks for the positive feedback. It means a lot to me __ .In this chapter there is a book reference to another book. Can you guess which book? We'll see. The first person to guess the book correctly gets a shout out in the next chapter. Good luck._

_Ps. __**9 more days **___

_ Yours in shadowhunterness,_

_ Kaitlyn chase _

Clary POV

"COME ON CLARY!" Valentine yelled at me. When I wasn't moving face enough he slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt as much because of the bag he put over my head. The air was stuffy and my wrist hurt where he was holding it. We seemed to be walking on gravel.

"Where are we going" I asked him, making sure I added all the bitterness and hatred I felt for him into my voice.

"While you little boyfriend is busy at the wayland manor. I will kill you in new York before he can save you". Valentine laughed. What a sick man.

"But I'm your daughter"

"Yes and Jocelyn's my ex. So what? I killed her anyway"

My muscles went weak. He killed my mom?

"You sick bastard" I yelled at him. I wrenched my arm away from him and had a moment of freedom. I pulled off the bag and ran. My chest hurt from the running, but I ran. Valentine was on my tracks and he looked very mad. It was now or never. If I got caught, I knew he would beat me to death. I had to get to the wayland manor. I ran down the gravel path and finally got to the manor. When I made it to the door, the door was already kicked in. I ran into the house. The library door was open and the secret basement was open. Please be jace and izzy. I jogged down the stairs and found them at the bottom.

"Jace" I said. I was out of breath but I could say something. Jace and izzy both turned around and looked surprised to see me.

They both stared at me. Izzy came up to me and hugged me. I almost forgot about my bruises and when she hugged me, I cringed in pain. "Oh. I'm sorry clary"

"It's ok. Valentine is right behind me" I said. Jace pulled out his seraph blades. He looked genuinely mad. He's so hot when he's angry. Stop it clary, you're supposed to be mad at him. Jace looked at me and I almost died, by the angels! Why does he have to be so damn hot? I'll just ignore him. There was a noise upstairs. Izzy got out her whip and jace winked at me. Fuck, never mind. Valentine ran down the stairs. When he was at the bottom, jace attacked him. He sent the seraph blade flying towards valentine's head. Valentine pulled a sword out of nowhere and countered Jace's blow. Izzy ran to help jace. Her whip caught hold of valentine's wrist. He gasped in pain but moved his wrist in the other direction. Isabelle was caught off guard and flew forward. I searched around for something to hit valentine with and found a blue plastic hairbrush. I picked it up and threw it at valentine; it hit him in the eye. I was feeling really powerful until I found out that valentine was coming right at me. Izzy and jace were lying in a heap on the floor, unconscious. I was on my own.


	8. Chapter 6 part one

Dear readers,

Congratulations to hrhfanficlover for guessing the book reference. It was Percy Jackson! Can you believe we only have 7 days till city of bones! Review and enjoy.

Jace POV

The next thing I knew I was laying on the floor. Izzy was lying right next to me, obviously unconscious. Why am I lying on the floor? I heard a scream and turned my head in time to see someone get stabbed in the stomach. The person wasn't clary, it was valentine. That's my clary!

"How could you do this to your own father" valentine yelled at clary as he held his stomach. He was hunched over and clary seemed to tower over him.

"That was for my mother!" she said. At the mention of her name he straightened up. He swung his knife at clary but she blocked him with a stab of her own. It sunk into valentines flesh with a squishy sound.

"and that was because I really, really hate your fucking guts"

To be continued….


	9. Chapter 6 part 2

**Ps. Spoilers from city of ashes, and city of glass- read at your own risk!**

CONTINUE OF CHAPTER 6; Jace Pov

Valentine fell to his knees, and stayed down this time. He wasn't dead yet but he was getting there. Clary ran to me and sat down, crying. I reached my hand up to her face. She looked surprised and relieved at the same time. "You're alive" she whispered. Clary bent down to kiss head screamed in protest but I didn't pull away, my clary was safe and that's all that matters. When we came up for air, she smiled at me. He staggered to his feet and pulled the knife out of himself. Damn, he was harder to kill then a behemoth demon. Clary hadn't noticed her crazy father with a knife, coming right at her.

"Clary, behind you!". She was quick on her feet, turn kicking valentine where no man should be kicked. He staggered back in pain. Clary took this moment of his weakness to do a back flip over me and grab my seraph blades. I dragged myself to a nearby wall just as Valentine ran at clary, knife in hand. Clary threw a blade at valentine and it hit him, he died before he hit the ground. Clary causally swung the other blade in her hand, like nothing happened. By the angels I love this girl!. My mouth must have been wide open because clary smiled at me and said "close your mouth jace"

Clary POV

Jace was utterly speechless. Jace speechless was something I have never seen before.

"Where did you learn to fight like that!?"

"Never underestimate Mundie gymnastics" I lied. The truth was that I had learned from watching him train, but I wasn't about to tell him I watch him like a stalker. Even if he was my boyfriend. He looked convinced. He tried to pull himself to his feet, but his body was too weak from the beating. I ran to him and grabbed his arm. He pulled away.

"Come on jace, you need help"

He reluctantly gave me his arm. I helped him up but he was still really weak. He leaned against the wall and I ran to help izzy. She was still un-conscious, so I tried to shake her awake. She groaned and turned to lie on her back. Her eyes opened very slowly.

"What happened?" she asked. The weakness in her voice was apparent.  
" clary kicking valentine ass is what happened!" jace called from the wall. He had a freshly drawn healing rune showing on his uncovered arm. He was making miraculous recovery.

"Woo girl power!" izzy whispered. A rune suddenly came to my mind. A flower shape with lines sticking out of the petals.

"Give me your steeli" I told Isabelle. She handed it over and I began to draw. When I was finished, jace walked over to see it. Wow, he healed quickly. Jace took one look at it and exclaimed "my god, clary has done it again"

Isabel curiously looked at her arm. "By the angels, I have never seen this rune before.". Isabelle looked much better than she did before. She stood up and wiped her black shirt. Mid-way through, she remembered something.

"Your mom!" she yelled and ran to the other side of the basement. I followed her with my witch light. There was a body lying limp on the floor, her hair covering her face.

"Mom?" I asked the body even though I knew it was her. I almost fell over if it wasn't for jace behind me, holding me up. I turned my face from the scene and buried my face in his chest. He stroked my hair as I cried into him. I could hear his heart, and feel his breathing. It calmed me down a bit.

"Izzy. Stay here and tend to Jocelyn, I am going to take clary to Amatis".


	10. Chapter 7 part one

Isabelle POV

As much as I hated to be left out of things, I didn't want Jocelyn to die. I watched as jace picked up clary, bridal style, and carried her crying body up the stairs. I watched until I knew they were gone, and then I grabbed my stele and drew a healing rune on Jocelyn's arm. "Come on Jocelyn, please wake up. Clary need's you" I whispered to her, I hated to see my best friend cry. She still wasn't waking up and I started to worry. I tried the healing rune again. This time she woke up almost instantly, coughing as she rose.

"Isabelle?" she asked, she had a funny look on her face. I sighed with relief.

"Hi Ms. Fray!" I responded with a little wave of my hand. She smiled at me as she looked around. Suddenly she remembered something as she turned to me. "Where is clary?!"

"Don't worry, she's with jace. They are on their way to Luke's sister's house"

" no,no,no,no,no,no" Jocelyn yelled as she shook her head and ran to the stairs. I tried to follow her but she was fast for an old lady.

"Jocelyn, what's wrong?" I called up the stairs. There wasn't a response until she came part way down the stairs.

"Valentine planned this"

"What?"

"He has set up an army of demons at Luke's sisters; he wants them to go there. He wants clary!" at that she ran back up the stairs, I followed right behind her. We had to get to them, quickly!

Jace POV

I ran with clary in my arms down the gravel path we had come. She had stopped crying but was still hiding her face. Her soft hair bouncing against my neck sent a shiver down my back. She was so small and frail in my arms, like a china doll, but I always knew she could kick some serious ass if need be.

"Jace" she whispered to me as she lifted her head up. There were still traces of teardrops on her cheek and I resisted the erg to wipe them away, to wipe away all her pain. I hated to see this beautiful angel hurt. If I could have taken her pain away and given it to myself, I would have in a heartbeat.

"Yes?" I said to her.

To be continued…(don't hate me!)


	11. Chapter 8

Clary POV

I looked up into Jace's beautiful golden eyes. He looked so worried about me. I knew I should be mad but I couldn't bring myself to be. "I love you to" I whispered. He smiled down at me. We ran into the city. I could hear Jace's heart beat fast. Once we were in the view of Amatis's house, jace ran faster. When we were at the door, jace paused In thought. Then he turned and ran the other way. "What are you doing?" I asked him. He just shrugged and kept on running. We ran up the hill and out of Alicante. There was nothing up the hill. Jace set me down on the grass. What the heck? I had no idea what he was doing.

Isabelle POV

Jocelyn and I ran as fast as we could. The gravel that got picked up by our pounding feet was hitting me in the shin. We ran into the city. As we neared the house, my necklace rung with the warning of a demon presence. I ignored it and burst through the door, Jocelyn close behind. The smell of demon hit me as we walked inside. It soon became clear to me that there was blood on the wall. "Oh my god!" I screamed.

Jace POV

I had no clue what I was doing, it just seemed right. She looked at me full of confusion. What was I thinking?, her mom might have just died. I might be stupid to ask but by the angel I loved her! Maybe I shouldn't! "Jace, what's wrong?" She looked at me with her green eyes and I made up my mind. I grabbed at my pocket and brought out a small box. She looked surprised when I got on one knee. "Clarisse Morgenstern, ever since I first met you I have loved you. I couldn't imagine a world without you. You are my life! I love you isn't a strong enough word to express my feeling for you. Will you please marry me!" I looked up at her surprised face. It would crush me if she said no. she stood there in shocked silence for what felt like forever until she finally spoke. "Well, um-"At that moment Isabelle came up the hill with Jocelyn. "Clary, jace-"she started. She obviously saw the ring. She quickly looked at her watch and smiled. Jocelyn just stood there in shock. "What happened Isabelle?" I asked. It wasn't romantic anymore and I wanted to break the awkwardness. Her face dropped and she answered " she's dead!"


End file.
